SpongeBob SquarePants: XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX907656.AVI
I'm Mike and I have a story to tell you about SpongeBob SquarePants, I was watching Nickelodeon on TV. Then SpongeBob came on and the intro is normal but then the title card came on and it looked very creepy and had hyper-realistic blood stains in it in a red background. the text said "SpongeBob XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX907656". I was confused, what kind of name is that, I thought to myself. It's probably a glitch or a new episode with such a silly name like that. When the episode began, it started with SpongeBob staring out of his window and SpongeBob turned around and his eyes were bloodshot red and a jumpscare occurred. What the fuck?! I yelled as I was having a heart attack after seeing that jumpscare. The after the jumpscare, the screen cut to black and it then showed Patrick dead on top of his house and a demonic voice whispered and said, "I killed Patrick." Then a jumpscare occurred and cut to black again. Then after that it showed all the SpongeBob SquarePants characters dead in The Krusty Krab. and Then it showed SpongeBob again and he said in a demonic voice, "I'm coming for next, Mike!" Then one last jumpscare occurred then the episode ended with the credits all of a suddon. What was this?! I asked to myself. Is SpongeBob really coming for me?! I feaked out in fear. I then went on the internet searching everywhere to find what I just watched and I actually happened to find one. It was found in a website that had a download file that turned out to be an AVI file and I decieded to download it and watched it and it turned out to be the exact same one I just watched on Television. I started to call the police and when they came, I showed them the video in my files and they were shocked in fear. They told me that they'll address Nickelodeon about this and see if they can find some clues about who made this or who's idea was it to make something like this. Nickleodeon happened to address back and after the police found out, they told me that the people that worked on the show, "SpongeBob SquarePants" that they hired a strange man named "Joseph Harrison" and he made a VHS tape of his own episode of SpongeBob and it turned out to be cursed to who ever watches it gets murdered by some kind of spirit it even warns you about it and that usually explains why SponeBob said he was coming for me in that episode I watched and they were mad at him after watched it and he ended up fired by Nickelodeon and then he starts going completely insane and commits murder to 2 kids in his house after kidnaping them. Soon he was caught and arrested and got sent to death immediately. for he's done. Then the police asked me how I found this and I told them I first watched it on TV and Nickelodeon actually aired it and he also found the AVI file in an empty website and I tried to show the website to them but it was no where to be found. It might have been taken down for some reason. Then the police told me to at least for now gets some more rest at this point to get my mind of all of this as the left my house. When I went to bed, I've never stopped thinking about that thing I never even wanted to watch it again, not even on my computer. i've been having terrible nightmares about that episode. When I woke up in fear screaming and breathing heavily after having that nightmare, I managed to calm myself down but just before a layed down to go back to sleep I heard some whispering it was going right into my ear and it said in a demonic voice and that same one Iv'e heard and that same fucking episode I watched. he said, "I see you!" I saw something in the floor that made me lose my mind and even scream louder. I saw a bloody possessed SpongeBob SquarePants plush doll with the bloodshot eyes like in the episode and he was holding a bloody knife in his hand and I believe it seemed to be cursed by the ghost of the man who made the episode. He ended up killing me and I didn't have a chance to run out of my bedroom. And I have at least one last thing to say to you all, Don't ever watch an episode of SpongeBob SquarePants if it's something scary or evil, or he'll get you too. Category:SpongeBob Category:WTF IS THIS Category:Murder Category:Lost Episodes Category:Lost Videos Category:Shock Ending Category:Death Category:I.M DEAD Category:Ghosts Category:Strange Category:Weird